Life is not money A Kyouya Ootori Love Story
by LILYLY4444
Summary: Jae Lavigne just got a musical scholarship to Ouran Academy. With her best friend Haruhi owning the cuteness factor. What will happen when the host club boys get a girl with some sex appeal. Cursing and mature themes and actions in later chapters. Kyouya/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one….

"Life's a funny thing isn't it. People waste what they have by working it away. They work all their life for money to buy such amazing things to bring them joy. But then they work so much that they cant enjoy it. Life is not money."

My mothers words rang through my ears once more as I continued to walk to the market. I was going to meet up with my best friend. I smiled as I jingled my friendship bracelet. It was silver, it had a charm with my name, Jadeantha, and hers, Haruhi. But then a hard gust of wind blew, blowing my bangs out of my face, but the rest of my jet black hair into my lime eyes. My pale skin grew goose bumps under the cold breeze.

I had just walked into the market when I spot Haruhi. I run up to her and hug her from behind.

"Let go Jae!" She said laughing.

I let go. "Why should I?" I smiled.

"Your acting like Tamaki." She said plainly.

"Hun, you always forget that I've never met these little friends of yours!"

"I don't forget, I just don't care." She's so blunt.

"Can I meet them, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! You promised last month."

"Aren't you transferring soon." She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, why?"

"Where to? Last time I asked you weren't sure."

"Guess." A smirk filled my voice.

"Really?" She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Yep, musical scholarship." I said proudly.

"Told you that you were good."

"Well your opinion doesn't count." I lied.

All she did was give me a look, she knows me too well to believe me in these situations.

"When are you starting?"

"Monday."

"Find Music Room 3 before class and we can go to class together."

"Sounds cool."

After that we continued to shop for our families dinner together and went our separate ways.

But I was so excited. Tomorrow I would be starting school at Ouran Academy, but best of all, I would be starting school with my best friend, just like when we were younger..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.…

I woke up early on Monday morning. I got a revised uniform, I refused to wear a yellow puffball of mess on my body. So I get to wear a blue blazer and white button up, along with a purple and black tie. But the seamstress and I made the deal that I'll wear a blue school girl skirt that reaches my mid thigh. Then just plain white tights and black shoes, so I chose black converse.

I was terrified to go, and yet excited. When I was young I went through a deep depression. My mother was murdered and her body was never found. She was my best friend, Haruhi is the one that helped me through it. It was around the same time her mother died. She didn't cry, I'm not nearly as strong. When I turned 10 I started to cut myself, and almost died when I went to deep once.

But I think I'm better now, all thanks to Haruhi. Sometimes you just need that one rock in your life to get you through the deep water.

She's mine.

Well anyway, I'm here! I have just arrived at Ouran Academy for the rich and beautiful. They should add talented to that.

Haruhi was nice enough to give me a map yesterday. She also gave me a post it with my class on it. 2A is my class. That's because I am a year older than Haruhi. She's 15, almost 16. While I'm 16, almost 17. I guess I should find Music Room 3.

I walked through the halls, searching, lost, afraid. Then I bumped into a tall copper skinned man with black hair, and a small child with peach skin and bight blond hair sitting upon his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly and nervously.

The small child hopped off onto the ground and looked up at me with large brown eyes.

"Its ok! Are you the new student?" He said excitedly.

"Mhm." Is all that came to mind.

"What class?"

"2A."

The boy looked at the tall man behind him.

"Hey Takashi, isn't Kyo-chan and Tama-chan in that class?" He asked the man.

"Hmmm." Was his answer.

"Um, can you guys help me find a room?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Where is the 3ed Music Room?"

His smile grew wide as he jumped on Takashi's back once more.

"We were on our way there!"

We walked quite a distance. It took a while.

"Oh, I'm Jae by the way." I said trying to fill the silence.

"Im Huni and this is Mori."

I smiled, I think I just made new friends.

"We're 3ed years." He added.

My eyes got wide as I heard that comment. That boys 18?

"Cool." Is all I said. I rather not seem rude.

Finally we arrived at the un used music room.

Huni opened the door and roses came at us. I jumped out of the way, avoiding the rose petals. Huni looked at me confused.

"I'm allergic." I laughed a little. Obviously these people didn't put allergies into consideration.

Tears came to Huni's eyes and he balled his hands into fists and covered his mouth with them.

"Sorry Jae-chan, did we hurt you?" He sniffled out.

"Oh no no no, you didn't, don't worry." I said in a soothing motherly voice that reminded me of my moms.

"YAY CAKE!" Huni smiled at me, jumped off Mori's shoulders and ran into the room. Mori followed closely behind.

I watched them run in. I walked to the open door and peeked in. Huni and Mori was standing with 5 other boys. I shivered with fear. My anxiety was getting the best of me. But wait… that boy is Haruhi!

My confidence towered and I ran in and hugged my best friend twirling in circles a bit. When I let go, she stood crooked holding her head, trying to steady herself from dizziness.

"Hi!" I said happily to her.

"Hi Jae." She managed out between a sigh.

A tall blonde haired blue eyed boy crept up behind Haruhi and peeked over her shoulder. He covered his mouth with his hand and began whispering to her.

"Psstttt who is she?"

"My best friend." She said annoyed.

His mouth opened wide as he stood up straight. He smiled and some how ended up next to me.

"Welcome princess to the Ouran Host Club!" He said proudly and he stretched his arm out and presented the other members.

"It seems you've already met Huni and Mori-sempai. That is Hikaru and Kaoru, Their the devil type."

I was slightly confused but not really. They were taller than me but shorter then the others. They had auburn hair and hazel eyes. They were light skinned as well. But the biggest detail is the fact that they are identical twins.

"Also, Haruhi is the natural type, Huni is the boy Lolita, and Mori is the wild type. And this is Kyouya." He added.

Kyouya was a tall man, about the height of the tall blonde. He had raven hair and onyx eyes. He wore glasses and an emotionless expression.

"I'm Jae."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.…

The tall blonde who I assumed to be Tamaki smiled at me.

"Any friend of Haruhi is a friend of ours." Tamaki said a bit overly enthusiastic.

The rest of the boys stood behind him smiling.

"She's in 2A with you Tama-chan and Kyo-chan." Huni told Tamaki.

"Is she now?" Tamaki said raising an eyebrow.

I got slightly nervous because of this. I felt like he was up to no good, and according to the stories Haruhi has told me, it's pretty possible.

"I declare…" Before Tamaki could finish speaking the bell rang.

"Um I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go." I said shyly.

"Jae you can come with Kyouya and I!" Tamaki said excitingly.

"Okay."

Tamaki, Kyouya, and I walked through Ouran swiftly and quietly. No conversation was shared between us. We walked, and I listened to the rustle and bustle of my peers passing me swiftly. I only caught words, maybe a sentence of each. Up until I crashed into a mans back. I looked up to see Kyouya.

"Sorry." I said a little scared.

He looked away and walked into the class room.

"Okay…" I said to myself and walked inside.

We all sat down. I sat in the second row, Kyouya sat to my left, and Tamaki sat behind me. When class begun I zoned out. They were already in the middle of something, and I convinced myself that I can catch up tomorrow. I was completely out of it until two words stood out more than the rest. The teacher Ms. Sato had said the words I dread the most in school….. GROUP PROJECT.

Group Projects are just an amazing way to make people work together awkwardly.

The worst part is that I don't know anyone.

I zoned out again.

That is until Tamaki poked me in the back.

"What?" I snapped a little.

He just frowned and gave me sad eyes.

"Your in our group." Kyouya stated.

"For?"

"We have to make a stand for the commoner fair."

"You rich people kill me, I swear." I was highly annoyed and done with this conversation.

The day went past fast. I walked class to class with Tamaki and Kyouya so I didn't get lost.

Last period came around and Tamaki wasn't in this class so it was just Kyouya and I.

I sat next to him, and for some reason my eyes kept being drawn to him. Every time they did I would see him look at me from the corner of his eye. When this happened I looked away until it happened again.

Finally the bell rang. It took me an extra minute or two to pack up my things. Kyouya left me without a single word. I walked out the door only to run into an outstretched arm that belonged to Kyouya.

I gave him an irritated look.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"Host club, I have to be early and yet they made me pick you up." He said in a bit of a rush.

"You make me seem like a chore."

"Right now you're a bother."

"Aren't you supposed to pretend to be nicer?"

"Now how would that benefit me in the slightest? You're a commoner and your not a customer, your merely just the common person." He said quickly, rushing me with every word.

"Aren't you a cold one, huh?" I said as I slowly started to walk away.

"Well, maybe." He said as a smirk fell upon his lips.

He put his hand on the small of my back and starts to guide me though the halls to music room 3 once more.

We finally arrive and walk into the large empty room.

"Make yourself comfortable at a seat near the wall."

He then sits down and takes out his laptop and starts typing away.

I decided to irritate him and sat in the seat directly in front of him. He looked up at me with an annoyed glare.

"Out of every seat you must insist on sitting here?"

"I don't want to sit alone, that's just sad." I said honestly as I played with my fingernail.

"Just don't interrupt my work."

"Oh yeah because that would be down right devastating." I said sarcastically and annoyed.

"Just keep to yourself."

"Wait Kyouya one question."

Kyouya sighed and looked up, pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, Jadeantha?"

"What's a host club?" I asked tilting my head to the side, innocence pouring out.

"You really don't know yet?"

"If I knew would I ask?"

"It's where we make the female student fantasies come true with sweet words and gestures."

"I imagine your not very good at this then?"

He gave me a glare.

"I suppose not."

"This seems like just about the stupidest club though."

"DON'T SAY THAT! ITS NOT STUPID!" Tamaki shouted as the rest of the club joined us.

"It kind of is Tamaki."

"No…" He mumbled as he went into his emo corner and grew some mushrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.…

I sat in that seat for the majority of the host club activities. That is until the end where only the hosts remain. I wasn't in the best mood so I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I sat in my seat and decided that if they wanted to talk to me they'll come over, and I was right.

Kyouya had gotten up a while ago. I think his laptop died.

The seat that was once occupied by him now randomly held Huni, staring at me, making me quite uncomfortable.

"Yes, Huni?" I said irritated.

"Do you want some cake, Jae-chan?" He said sweetly.

"No thanks, Huni." my voice softened to the boy, he didn't deserve such a attitude.

Huni then got up and walked over to Mori.

The twins were bothering Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya was talking about something, and I have to admit I was quite curious. I quietly got up and walked somewhat towards them, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. But with me that never seems to work very well.

I was inching ever closer when I saw Kyouya give me a glare. I knew I had been caught so I turned back around and sat in my original seat.

He came back to his seat moments later. He sat down and started to writing on his clip board. I had the urge to take it away, but decided not to. I don't know very well so its not the best decision.

For some reason he kept glancing up at me.

Haruhi left early to go to the library, she told me to stay. The hosts slowly left, the twins went first, then Mori and Huni, then finally Tamaki. Kyouya and I sat awkwardly across each other. We didn't share a single word.

"Do you need a ride home?"He asked not looking up.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You already are, why not embrace it."

I sighed, he was just as blunt as Haruhi. Except he is much more cold about it.

"Fine then, I'll take you up on your offer." I said bored.

I stared at my hands as we walked out of the school side by side. It was odd, I missed Haruhi at this point, I needed someone to talk to besides this cold rock walking next to me. When we got to the car, he let me in first. He was the one who opened and held the door. It was strange, even a commoner knows the servant opens the door. We sat in the car, quietly, I stared out the window as he turned onto my block. As we pulled up outside my house, the servant opened my door and I stepped outside.

"Bye Kyouya." I said as I waved goodbye to him before the door closed.

He lifted his hand as a pity wave. I frowned and walked off into the comfort of my home.

When I got inside I dropped my things off at the door. There was a note on the table. It read:

I'm going to be home really late tonight.

Don't wait up.

Dad

I put the note back down and went up stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

…...

This routine continued for a week or two.

But a few days into my second week here at Ouran, the Host Club wasn't in the room. Kyouya hadn't waited for me outside the classroom door. I gave up and walked out of the school. It was cold out and I had no ride home, my skin grew goose bumps and my body gently shook.

I was over halfway home when a limo started following me. It was creeping up next to me. I wasn't worried because I knew that it must be one of the boys from the club. I heard the car doors slam shut and felt four hands grab me and pull me into the car.

Once I got into the car I opened my eyes to see Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Really guys, really?" I asked them, emphasizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

"What Jae? You don't like our plan?" Asked Tamaki, looking offended.

"Was the ambush necessary?"

"Would you have agreed otherwise?" Kyouya now added.

"Agree to?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH it's a surprise!" Tamaki whispered.

"I don't like surprises." I ended with.

The rest of the ride was silent, despite Kyouya and Tamaki whispering quietly amongst themselves.

It was kind of irritating.

Finally we arrived to the "disclosed" destination. There was already two other limos outside. I saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Huni, and even Haruhi standing outside the large glass building.

Haruhi was in awe, she was looking inside, this only made me more curious. I walked up to her and looked inside for myself.

WOW! It was an indoor tropical resort.

"We figured this would do since I'm sure neither of you have a passport." Kyouya said snobbishly.

"For your information, I do." I lied through my teeth.

But look on the bright side….

MINI VACATION!

Or am I speaking too soon?

Yeah, that's probably it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.…

I have to admit excitement overwhelmed me as I stepped into the resort.

Kyouya explained that it hasn't even been open to the public yet, so I cant help but feel like a guinea pig in this operation.

"Jae! You need to choose a swimsuit!" The twins said as I sat down at a table.

"Why?"

"Aren't you going to swim?"

"I don't know, being abducted didn't exactly get me into a playful mood."

They rolled their eyes, grabbed me by the wrists, and dragged me into the onsite changing room, and threw me in.

Two adult female twins came up to me with an unnecessary amount of swimsuits. Then I got pushed over. I guess Haruhi got tossed in here too.

The women made us try on so many swimsuits.

Haruhi got a really cute pink one piece. I unfortunately got stuck with a purple bikini.

We walked out separately, Haruhi first. Then I peeked out, she now had a sweatshirt and shorts on over it.

"Oh Tamaki." I said to myself.

I smiled confidently and walked outside. Immediately feeling the need to cover myself. The first person I noticed look at me was Kyouya. It was quick, subtle, but I saw it.

Next was, Huni.

"Jae-Chan you look cute!" Huni said sweetly, his smile growing.

"Thanks, Huni." I said, a bit uncomfortable.

I started to walk over to my earlier table. I felt looks, but I rather not know who their owners were.

I sat with Haruhi and Kyouya at the table and drank a Mango smoothie.

Which was lumpy.

And yes I reported it to Kyouya.

"Haruhi I'm bored." I annoyingly said to her.

"Swim." She said sipping her drink.

"Come with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Suddenly we heard a strange noise, Kyouya even looked up from his clip board.

Tamaki had hit a totem pole, which wasn't creepy enough already, but now his eyes were glowing.

The fake river started to create large waves and went so fast it took Huni right with it.

Mori panicked, but at this point all we could do was look.

But then suddenly I felt like we were in a swamp. Alligators surrounded us. I didn't notice at first and took a few steps forward. I then felt my wrist pulled and my skin against cloth. It was a boy, but who?

I looked up to find myself nose to nose with none other than Kyouya Ootori. My sigh fogged up his glasses. He quickly let go, I think realizing the distance between us.

"You almost stepped on an alligators tail." He said calmly, but I heard a slight crack in it.

But you cant forget I didn't know there were alligators to begin with.

"WHAT!?" I screamed as I jumped into his arms, scared out of my mind.

He held me bridal style, his cheeks a light pink tinge.

I mentally giggled.

Tamaki and the others were coming over so he gently put me back on my feet.

"Thanks." I whispered before Tamaki's booming voice rang in.

"WE MUST SAVE HUNI-SENPAI!" He screamed.

Kyouya then explains how we really are guinea pigs.

We looked at the park map and followed the river. It was scary. The animal calls were REAL, and I did not think that was smart of the Ootori family.

"It looks like it's going to rain!" The twins said looking up at the "sky".

We heard thunder and ran under a random canopy.

We all stood there, Haruhi and I learned the story of how Mori and Huni are related. The twins were teasing Tamaki about being a creep, and Kyouya was on the phone with the Ootori forces… I think.

I sat on the railing. I was staring at the rain, listening to it, examining the puddles and the way it drips off the palm leaves above us. It was peaceful.

That is until Tamaki and the twins were arguing again causing me to lose my focus and turn around.

Kyouya was about two feet away from me writing in his little black book, Tamaki and the twins were in the middle arguing, but wait…

"Where's Mori and Haruhi?" I asked, realizing our two friends had disappeared.

The rain was letting up, when BOOM!

We heard what we all thought to be a gun shot.

The five of us ran and ran and ran, as fast as we could.

When we got there we found all three of our missing friends, along with quite a few knocked out Ootori soldiers, others bowed down to Huni.

You could guess I was confused, but it was explained to Haruhi and I that him and Mori are black belts, there's a family thing, and yeah, still confused a bit.

At this point we were all over and done with this trip. We all changed back into our regular clothes and left. But in the limo I couldn't help but notice Kyouya glancing at me ever so often…

And then I realized something very important…

I didn't even get to swim!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.…

Today's Saturday, I'm still recovering from my first field trip with the Host Club.  
That was just an… odd experience.  
Rich people are just weird it seems.  
I may not be normal, but I'm not insane. I'm just a little bit of every personality, and there's nothing wrong with that.  
I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling just thinking, thinking of my new friends, new school, new adventure(s). I am strangely excited for the next one. Next adventure I mean.  
You never know what to expect from these people and that's why I think I like them. They are trying to get to know me and yet they aren't being pushy or aggressive. Tamaki is such an entertaining person. He means well in all he does but sometimes it can be unrealistic. But then again that's why he has the host club. I think they help him while criticizing him, like whether he's right or wrong their willing to help. I really respect them for that. I think he likes Haruhi, But she'll never realize it.  
I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the front door slam shut.  
"Dads home." I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed.  
I left my plain white room and went down stairs. I had already cooked lunch. It was already on the table waiting for him.  
I heard foot steps coming into the hall where I was. I knew there would be a confrontation.  
I ran the opposite way. I ran out the back door and down the street. I collapsed at the corner, my asthma was not helping. I got up and kept walking. It was cold out and I had no jacket. It was Christmas time and the streets were full of snow. I was shivering violently and yet I didn't regret leaving. I never regret leaving.  
A lot of time passed by. I didn't know how much, and I didn't even know where I was going. I was lost scared, and didn't have a clue where to go. I kept my head down and walked fast through the streets of Japan. Every time a car passed me I jumped, fearing the worst. I was afraid of everything.  
I felt like a little girl lost in the supermarket. When you get to the point when you sit down in the aisle crying, waiting for mommy to find you.  
Mom wasn't going to find me this time. I gave up, I leaned against a metal gate. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I lowered my head, not wanting anyone to see me cry.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up scared. But my fear was meaningless.  
"Kyouya?" I asked, shocked.  
I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly, he would lower his perspective of me if he saw."  
"Are you ok Jadeantha?" He asked, his face sincere with concern.  
"I-I'm fine, r-really." I lied.  
"No your not, your shaking and a bit grey." He said as he took my jaw by two fingers and moved my head back and forth examining me.  
"Kyouya I'm ok."  
"Come in and warm up." He said turning around and walking away.  
"What?" He confused my entirely.  
"Come in and warm up." He said again, this time pointing to the large mansion I some how did not notice.  
"Oh." I followed.  
He walked me up the walkway, up the 3 stairs that lead to the front door, and inside. We silently walked up the grand staircase and down a long hallway.  
That is until we got to a door.  
He opened it and we both entered. It was a large room with many windows and a staircase that lead to a balcony type second floor. It was modern and beautiful.  
"This is my room." He said coolly.  
"Nice." I answered, sitting down on the large white couch, still shivering.  
"Would you like something to warm you up?" He asked, still standing behind the couch.  
"Mhm." I nodded, folding my arms tightly across my stomach.  
"I'll be right back then." He left at that.  
I looked around the room, searching for the flat screen TV's remote. I wanted to distract myself from the urge to snoop.  
It didn't work, I ended up looking for it on the upper level of his room, and in his notebook.  
I saw sketches, they were wonderful. There was a few of still life, some of people. I was about to turn the page when a hand gently and yet roughly grabbed the hand.  
"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked, slight anger in his voice.  
I smirked, hoping I could mess with his angry mood a bit.  
"Looking for the remote." I smiled.  
"Did you check the side table?"  
We both looked over the edge at the side table… and there was the remote.  
My smile grew huge.  
"Found it!" I said happily, skipping down the stairs, releasing myself from his grip.  
He followed me down. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  
He sat down next to me and handed me a glass of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. I smiled and took a sip.  
Mint.  
"Merry Christmas Kyouya."  
"Merry Christmas Jae."  
I started to doze off, as a soft warm hand grabbed mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.…

I woke up warm. I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked to see a sleeping Kyouya. I smiled, it was just the sweetest sight, he still had his glasses on too.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes with one hand. I looked at the other one to see my fingers intertwined with Kyouya's fingers. I blushed a light pink.

"Oh wow." I thought to myself.

I replaced my shoulder with a pillow and unraveled our fingers.

I took a long walk upstairs. I had seen a mini hallway in his upper room. And I was right, a bathroom. There was a blue and then a pink toothbrush.

There was a note next to them. It read:

Pink toothbrush will be used by the female guest.

…

It had no signature.

I brushed my teeth.

There was a change of female clothing waiting for me there too.

I showered and changed.

The clothing wasn't my style, but there's nothing I can do about that.

I brushed my hair with Kyouya's hair brush, and walked down stairs. When I got there Kyouya was just waking up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and worked to keep his head up.

"Good morning Richy Rich." I said laughing.

"What?" He said confused.

"American TV show, sorry, forgot Japan doesn't show that."

He slightly smiled and sunk a little deeper into the couch making himself more comfortable.

See I was raised in America. When my mom died my dad was forced to take me to Japan, they were never married, and I completely understand why. So I'm half American and half Japanese.

I flopped onto the couch next to Kyouya. His eyes flew open from the impact.

"So we'll have to find a source of payment if your going to be staying here." He said randomly.

"What?"

"You wouldn't want your father to know where you are now, would you?" A smirk filled his voice.

I stared up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking you could be the Host Club's dog."

I looked at him. The smirk laid on his lips.

"I hate you, Kyouya."

His smirk faded.

" Let me show you to your room."

We got up and walked out of his room to the room right next door.

"Now keep it down neighbor." He said as he walked back into his room.

I walked into the room. It was a one story room, but still large with its own bathroom, king sized bed, maroon walls, and antique rug.

It wasn't modern, just how I like it.

I flopped onto the bed and sighed.

Suddenly the cell phone on the side table started ringing.

Caller ID was Kyouya.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"This is yours now. Come down stairs within 5 minutes, my father thinks it best I take you for clothes."

"Ok, I'll be right down Kyo-"

He hung up.

"I think he took the hate him thing a little too seriously." I said to myself.

I put the cell phone in my pocket, put on my shoes, and walked down stairs.

Kyouya was already down there at the foot of the stairs. He was checking his watch and sighed. He then noticed me walking down, looked at me, and the looked at the door.

"We should get going." He said, still looking at the door.

"No, I came down here for no reason." I said sarcastically, giggling.

His smile returned a bit, its obvious that I don't hate him.

I walked in front of him and walked out the door.

"Do you want the driver to take us or myself?" He asked from behind me.

"Your choice."

"Come on then."

He put his hand on the small of my back and gently lead me to a black Ferrari.

It was the coolest looking car I've ever seen.

He opened the passenger side door for me and then went to the drivers seat.

And we were off.

The drive was just like the first time he drove me home… quiet.

But this time not in a bad way. The radio was on and the sun was out, even though its winter.

It was a good time to just think.

I thought about this morning, him holding my hand, us sleeping so cuddled up without realization of it.

But now I am realizing something, I may kind of, sort of, like Kyouya. He's a good friend, enemy, neighbor.

I looked over at him, his eyes focused on the road.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"I have a secret."

"And that would be…?"

"Cant tell you yet."

"When then?"

"It might take a few more chapters."

He laughed… yeah he laughs too.

We shopped together for the rest of that Sunday afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.…

I woke up in my room, blankets over my head trying to hide from the morning sun threatening to blind me.

I got out from underneath them, and got out of bed. I changed and made my way downstairs. The stairs were cold on my bare feet, sending a chill down my spine. I had been living here for a few months now. It feels like forever, but in a good way. Mr. Ootori seems to like me, well, as much as a man like him could like someone who rudely moved into their home without notice. He's… very, indifferent about the situation.  
I spend time with Kyouya a lot, he helps me with math and I help him with English. Other than that, nothings really happened. Oh! I almost forgot the Host Club is going on another "field trip" today.

Goody.

I walked to the kitchen to see if there's anything to hold me over until Kyouya and I leave. I opened the over sized fridge and practically stuck my head in. I found what I wanted in the freezer. I took one from the box I had bought the other day.  
Ice cream for breakfast if just perfect.  
I was just leaving the kitchen when I ran into someone.

"YOUR KIDDING ME!" I looked up to see a Kyouya that must of just waken up, and covered in ice cream.

"Oops…." I said nervously, grabbing a paper towel and gently dabbing the shirt.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose, not yet wearing glasses. You could tell he was trying to hold back the urge to scream at me on the top of his lungs.  
I couldn't help but laugh at this.  
I giggled a bit and as you could imagine, I just added fuel to the fire. Kyouya's eyes flashed open into this death glare.  
You could see the anger flaming.

I trotted past him and up the stairs, kind of missing my ice cream. I closed and locked my door and laid on my bed.

"Might as well wait for him to cool down." I said quietly to myself.

As I said that my phone started ringing from the nightstand. I picked it up, opened it, only to see the collar ID. It was Tamaki.  
I answered it.

"Hey." I said calmly into the phone.

"Jae! Are you and Kyouya joining us on our field trip?"

"Do we actually have a choice?"

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMEEEEEEEEEE!" He whined.

"Fine, I'll get Kyouya and we'll meet you there. Where are we going?"

"Kyouya knows."

And with that he hung up.  
No one seems to be in the best mood today.

I slowly walked out of my room and down the hall looking for Kyouya, but at the same time trying to hide from him. When I got to the bottom of the main staircase, there he was, just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Tamaki called, as much as I don't wish to go, we must get going." He said looking up at me.

"I know." I said plainly as I jumped over the last step, tripping slightly.  
I looked up to see a smirk on Kyouya's face.

I smiled wide. "Nice to see you in a better mood."

"Much."

We walked out the door and hopped into his car, knowing that I don't like taking the limo. I feel like the driver eavesdrops.

The car ride was pretty lengthy, that is until we came to see the beautiful ocean.

"Are we going to the beach?" I asked hopefully.

"We are indeed."

I suddenly became excited. It was hot outside and a dip in the cold water would be perfect.  
It was summer after all.

…...

We got out of the car. We were the second ones there, or so we thought, or I thought anyway. We walked over to where Tamaki was standing, he was silent and staring at something. I followed his eyes and I say exactly was he was looking at. Limo after limo was lined up against the side of the street. Familiar faces of teenage girls appeared as they came out of the long cars. The guests were here.

I looked over to Kyouya, he was looking down at an open page of his little black book. He knew about this. He planned this. These were assumptions that quickly became facts when his infamous smirk spread across his pale lips.

"You would ruin vacation Kyouya." I said rolling my eyes.

His smirk just grew wider.

…...

I walked out of the changing room in a tan one piece covered in black floral lace…. It was actually cute.  
I walked through the sand, getting annoyed by the small grains going between my toes.  
I sat down near the waters edge, far enough to where it only reached my toes. I waited for Haruhi, I refuse to swim alone.

It took a while for everyone to come. They all had their assigned guests anyway, so I was sitting alone on a blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.…

**Authors Note: This is weird. I'm not one for reading author notes, let along writing them. I just felt like I needed to ya know? Thank you all for reading these past few chapters. I love this anime and the characters. Seeing the 10 reviews I've gotten so far really boosts my confidence in my writing. As of now, 3,018 people have read the story all around the world. I'm so happy that you all have taken time out to read my story. I'll try to make it better!**  
**Oh and REVIEW PLEASE! I like knowing what y'all think 3**

…...

I laid down on the towel I spread down onto the sand.  
I shut my eyes and took this time to relax.  
I saw the color red inside my eyelids from the bright sun.  
I sighed in contentment.

I heard a scream and my eyes flashed open, looking around for the source. I saw Haruhi running past, so I got up to run after her.

"What's going on!?" I asked her quickly, panting slightly.

She just pointed to the nearby cliff.  
There was three guests, cornered by two men, that were not supposed to be here. Haruhi and I quickly made our way to the top of the cliff.  
The men, or boys, were harassing the girls, asking if they were alone.  
Haruhi, holding a bucket of sea creatures, through it at one of the guys back.

"Why don't you leave them alone!" Haruhi screamed at them.

"Why don't you quit bothering them, weren't you jerks listening!?" I said, sounding more rude than anything.

"You better just leave them alone." Haruhi added.

"Haruhi!" One of the girls said happily.

"You little runt!" One of the guys yelled towards Haruhi.

One of the guests ran away to safety, or to get help, either one.

The second guy grabbed the remaining two girls and I around our shoulders while the other one went and grabbed Haruhi, holding her at the edge of the cliff, threatening to throw her off.

The man holding me continued to throw insults at him, calling him a sissy boy.

"I've got an idea kid, how'd ya like to take a dip." The man holding Haruhi said angrily.

As he said that he pushed Haruhi, "I hope you can swim!" The man added.  
I escaped the grip of the man and grabbed Haruhi, pulling her up with all my mite.

But that back fired.

I was pushed in, and everything went black.

…...

I was being carried back to shore, someone had jumped in after me.  
I felt an arm on my back, another on the underside of my knees.  
I was being tightly held against a mans chest, I kept my eyes closed, postponing the embarrassment. The man stopped walking. I heard Tamaki arguing with Haruhi. Tamaki was being a sexist ass.  
Finally Haruhi got sick of arguing and grabbed me from the mans arms. Only when we were past all the boys did I open my eyes.

We walked the short ways to the Ootori's summer beach house.  
Haruhi and I sat in the living room. Everyone slowly made their way in. There was an odd silence between Tamaki and Haruhi. Everyone else acted as if nothing happened.  
Except me, I was still soaking wet.

"Imma go change." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

I walked to my room. Changing into my pajamas, it was almost 10pm anyway, and its shorts and a tee, so no big whoop.

After changing I went to the dining hall, (sounds fancy, I know) to see if dinner was ready. It was odd, as I walked in, I saw everyone but Kyouya.

"Wheres Kyouya?" I asked the group from the doorway.

"Went to dry off." Hikaru and Kaoru reply together.

When they said that my mouth went dry.

Then I feel a familiar hand on the small of my back.

"Are you ok?" Kyouya whispers in my ear.

I nod in response and walk into the room to take a seat at the rather over sized table. Kyouya sat in front of me.

…...

Dinner seemed to drag, most of the crab seemed to be devoured by Haruhi.

I got up and walked to my room once more. I turned out the lights and laid down.

I don't know how many minutes pasted before I heard a knock at the door. I got up to open the door, lazily rubbing my eyes.  
I opened the door and to no surprise found Tamaki.

"Hey Jae, do you have any lotion? My sunburns pretty bad." He asked me, looking at his red arms.

"No I don't, sorry Tamaki." I said yawning.

He seems calmer than usual, must be tired.

"Can you come with me to ask the others? The halls kinda creep me out."

"Sure." I smiled, he's pretty nice when he's calm, well, more like bearable.

We walked room to room asking. Why the hell doesn't anyone have a bottle of lotion!? Like seriously!

Finally we got to Kyouya's room. Tamaki being Tamaki just opens the door.

The lights were off.

Kyouya was shirtless and sitting on his bed.

And Haruhi was sitting on his bed.

"You bastard!" Tamaki yells at Kyouya, Kyouya simply handing him a bottle of sun protect.

I looked from Kyouya to Haruhi and back again. When Kyouya notices me behind Tamaki his eyes go wide.

"Jae." He says quietly.

I turn around on the balls of my feet and storm away with my head held high, keeping my dignity.

How could Haruhi do this to me!? Shes my best friend, and she knows damn well I like Kyouya.

And then there's Kyouya.  
Oh Kyouya.

I hate myself for not being able to be mad at him.  
And your probably thinking, well, why cant you be mad at him?  
Well because.

For one, we arent together.

For two, we are just friends.

And for three, I never got the courage to tell him how I feel.

…...

When I opened the door to my room I fell apart at the seams. My self worth unraveled as I collapse on my bed. Tear ran down my cheeks, my body felt limp, useless.

_Is that what happens when your heart breaks?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.…

I woke up to a bright bedroom. I sighed as I remembered the night before. I know I shouldn't care, I mean, what is there to care about? We weren't together, and well…. still not together. He had no idea that I had feelings for him. Haruhi I cant really blame either, well I could, but I wont.

I closed my eyes in frustration, deciding not to blame anyone but myself.  
But suddenly I heard the door open and shut quietly. Then I felt someone lay across the end of my bed.  
I sat up, opening my eyes to be greeted with the sight of a sulking Tamaki.

"I remembered last night." He said quietly, sadness filling his every word.

I laid back down, shutting my eyes a brief moment, just to open them up again.

"I know, I did too." I replied, almost in a whisper.

"You like Kyouya, don't you." He said, sounding like a fact instead of a question.

"And you like Haruhi."

"Don't tell anyone, ok Jae?"

"I think everybody already assumed that Tamaki." I giggled slightly.

"But still."

"I promise. But you cant tell anyone about Kyouya ok?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Ya know Tamaki, you're pretty cool when you're not around the rest of the club." I said sitting up again.

"Thanks, I guess?" He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me.

"I don't want to face them." He added.

I sighed.

"Me either."

"We have to don't we?"

"Yeah Tamaki, we do."

We both frowned and stood up.

"Go get ready, I'll wait here for you and we'll face them together." He said.

"That would be nice." I smiled as I walked towards the bathroom, with a change of clothes in my hand.

…...

After getting ready, Tamaki and I walked out together. The hall was empty, and him and I looked at each other in relief.  
We walked side by side down the hall. We shared nervous glances as we made our way. We got to the end of the hall and turned into the living room. It was just the twins.

Well I guess its never JUST the twins, they are the devilish type after all.

"We were wondering why you guys weren't here yet." Hikaru said, not looking away from the hand held game he was playing with.

"We were talking." Tamaki said in the most serious tone I think I'll ever hear from him.

He walked into the room and sat on the couch. His tone had caused the twins to look up and stare at him.

"How out of character." Kaoru said to his brother.

I continued to walk into the living room and sat in the middle of the couch.

The rest of the group slowly joined us from their bedrooms, well Mori and Huni anyway. They sat together on the love seat, and started to watch TV with the rest of us, there was some anime on and Huni wanted to see the rest of it.

After some time, Haruhi joined us. She sat down next to me on my right.

Why the hell did I sit in the middle?

She looked at me and whispered into my ear.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered back.

"Yes it does, it matters a lot to you Jae."

"Its obvious who he has feelings for Haruhi, and its you." I whispered, looking down, fighting the tears back.

"Oh please, are you really that thick in the head? You cant even notice when someone likes you!" She whispered, her voice getting a little faster.

I smiled, she didn't notice Tamaki's feelings, and he's crazy head over heels for her.

"He likes you Jadeantha." She sounded dead serious, her whisper low and husky.

"No he doesn't." I fought back, more confused than anything. A minute ago I hated them both, but now Haruhi is my best friend again and Kyouya suddenly likes me?

With that Kyouya walked in, looking un-rested and rather disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru asked him.

"Didn't get much sleep." He said lazily, flopping down on the couch, sitting on my right, but not yet realizing my presence.

"Why not Kyo-chan?" Huni asked, slight concern in his voice.

"Too busy?" Tamaki asked, anger laced in every word.

Kyouya looked at me in a side glance, making eye contact.

"Had a lot on my mind." He said, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

He looked away. His words sounded a bit sad.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, the situation and awkwardness becoming too much for me to bear.  
When I got to the kitchen, I sat on the counter, letting my legs dangle off the edge. I sighed.

Then, unfortunately, Kyouya walked into the room.  
I looked up at him. He was leaning against one of the counters across the kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Its YOU Kyouya, you always want something."

"That's true."

I looked down, I could feel him slowly walking towards me.  
Well I knew when he got to me, because he put a hand on each side of me, well not ON me, on the counter top.

His right hand came up towards my face. He gently gripped my chin, bringing my head up to meet his gaze.

We made eye contact again.

"What if I said, what I wanted was you?" He asked sincerely, with that Kyouya smirk.

I felt my face get hot with a deep blush.

"Than-" I got cut off by his lips. His lips were cold and yet gentle. It was perfect, just what I imagined, he kind of tasted like tea too.  
I of course kissed back by the way.

When he pulled away, his onyx eyes explored my face, as if looking for my reaction. He kept his face close to mine.  
I smiled, I didn't want him to get the wrong impression after all, I mean this action was highly encouraged.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. I slid off the counter slowly and gently so I could stand. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I like you." I whispered to him.

He chuckled and smiled.

"I figured. But like you too Jae."

"I figured." I said happier than ever.

"Should we tell the others?"

"Tell them what?"

"That you're mine." A smirk danced across his lips.

" SHHHH, not yet."

…...

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey my wonderful readers! Please review, its highly appreciated! Oh and you can send me private messages if you want to see something happen or have any ideas. I'll try my best to put them in, and I WILL reply, people just never reply to me L. Well thanks for reading this chapter! I was just writing and I was like…. I should make them kiss! And well, I think its getting interesting! Love you all! 3**_

_**P.S….. Longest chapter yet!**_


End file.
